


#JustKiss

by Emzalina



Series: social media madness [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Facebook AU, M/M, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: That stupid hashtag ruined Hajime's life as soon as it appeared on his facebook. Or did it?





	

Hajime logged into his Facebook once again, thinking that he was in for a happy hour of stalking friends and playing stupid time wasting games.

Of course he was wrong.

Someone had gone though he photos and left thirteen notifications. THIRTEEN!

He was used to one or two from Nagito, especially if some new pictures were there but this was not new photos, it was not Nagito either.

Nope, this time it wasn't only one person.

4 separate people had gone along, putting comments on pictures and on wall messages between himself and Nagito, they left no picture uncommented, they left no message unedited.

It was only one word. Well, one hashtag.

#justkiss.

It was written under everything.

The photo of the two boys in the ocean, the picture of Nagito with ice cream on his nose and Hajime wiping it off, the one of their names in the sand at the beach... even the ones in town. There was the one of the two at the ramen place, Hajime had his mouth open as Nagito managed to get noodles down his shirt, there was the time they had been on roller skates and Nagito had had to hold Hajime's waist at one point and Mahiru had a camera...

Next the group had moved into text posts. While the boys were used to taunts like 'ha gay' from their friends, this hashtag was underneath those on posts that the two had been talking on.

Hajime sighed and looked at the 4 names. Chiaki Nanami, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Hiyoko Saionji and Kazuichi Souda.

Hiyoko was probably just doing it to go along with the others, Souda was probably doing it because of his grudge against Nagito taking his 'soul friend', Fuyuhiko was probably doing it just because he likes to be a little shit and Chiaki... she probably tried to instigate the whole class doing it. After all, she was the self-proclaimed no. 1 shipper of ‘Hajito’ as she had dubbed it.

To Hajime, that sounded more like some kind of fancy twist on the Mojito drink than the name of a couple. Hajime rolled his eyes as he clicked though the posts. Chiaki was the first to comment on most, with Fuyuhiko next either repeating or just typing ‘lol’ under Chiaki.

Hajime quickly looked around his Facebook again, before noticing one notification had popped up again.

_‘Nagito Komaeda has commented on your status!’_

From the green light in his chat box Hajime could tell Nagito was replying to the same thing that Hajime was seeing

**'I don't understand, why would Hajime and I kiss? ^_^' '**

Hajime rapidly began typing. He needed to respond to Nagito before the others did!

'Nagito. Don't respond to them. That's what they want.'

**'But Hajime! They are our classmates! Besides, what do they mean?'**

And then Fuyuhiko butted in.

_'We mean you two need to fucking date because your lovey dovey relationship right now is close e-fucking-nough!'_

Hajime sat slack jawed as he looked at the screen. Fuyuhiko did not just call him and Nagito lovey dovey! What the hell? They were just normal friends. Normal friends who hugged and smiled at each other and did a lot of things together. 

Hajime was half hoping Nagito wouldn't respond to Fuyuhiko.

Of course, he did.

**'Fuyuhiko-san, it seems you've gotten it all wrong. While I hold so much adoration for Hajime, he would never want to date trash like me'**

Hajime was typing before he finished reading.

'You aren't trash! Stop replying to him you'll give him ideas.'

Hajime opened up a chat on the side of what was going on. Nagito had sent him a message already. The small box on his desktop flashed between light and dark colours, waiting to be noticed. Hajime clicked the box, making sure it realised it was open before he read the message.

 

Nagito Komaeda: _Hajime, all our friends are being odd_

Hajime Hinata: _They're being dicks_

Nagito Komaeda _: They want us to date... right?_

Hajime Hinata: _I guess._

Nagito Komaeda: _I wonder why they think we should..._

Hajime Hinata: _From what I've heard before from Chiaki, we act like a couple._

Nagito Komaeda _: We do?_

Hajime Hinata: _Apparently._

Nagito Komaeda: _Huh... how?_

Hajime Hinata: _I think it's the hugs, and those times you sit on my desk and the times we go ice skating and you hold my hand. Idk that's what I guess._

Nagito Komaeda: _Really?_

Hajime blinked. Did Nagito really not get it? Hajime sighed. He got up, typing quickly on his keyboard.

Hajime Hinata: _on my way over._

 

_\----_

Getting to Nagito’s was easy: it was the making the white haired boy understand what he was saying that was the hard part. Nagito seemed to take his time understanding the meaning of what his friends were saying, and the social interactions he and Hajime would show that would cause people to think they were a couple.

Hajime tried not to get angry as he explained over and over that normal friends didn’t hold hands and normal friends didn’t cuddle up together on a sofa or let the other put their heads in their lap. He mentioned about falling asleep on each other, feeding each other and was blushing deeper shades of red as he realised how many of the things he himself would sometimes instigate.

Hajime was pretty sure Nagito had realised that too.

The two were now sat in silence as they looked at the different posts the three troublemakers had been commenting on.  

It was like watching a growing problem get bigger. Nagito had one hand on his chin, looking contemplative as he read.

"Well. It seems they really want us to date." He finally said. Hajime wanted to face palm at the admission. 

"Really?" He murmured sarcastically. "And here I thought they wanted us to be mortal enemies..."

"Then we could talk like Gundam." Nagito smiled.

Hajime smirked back at this. He let himself fall back on the bed, exaggerating looking like he was going to perform a sonnet. 

"Your mortal pleas for mine and my nemesis' relationship to become more have reached the malevolent ears of Hajime Hinata!" Hajime laughed Nagito giggled, looking down over him.

"Hey Hajime, shall we tease them?" Nagito asked. "Shall we put something on there?" 

Hajime hummed at the idea before nodding.

"Yeah. Let's let them know we're together right now." Hajime smirked. 

They were both thinking about how that was a terrible idea if they wanted to just be friends.

Good thing that's not what they wanted.

Nagito moved closer, taking a selfie with Hajime. The other leaned over, kissing Nagito's cheek for the picture. Nagito pretended that he didn't swoon as soon as he felt the other's lips touching him.

The camera clicked and Hajime's lips were gone.

"Tag it something like, hanging out with my super ultra mega friend," Hajime shrugged nonchalantly. He was looking up at the ceiling, not at Nagito. He just didn't want to look and see Nagito's reaction. After all, if he did he might blush or do it again.

And he was pretty sure Nagito would not enjoy again. He was pretty sure Nagito did not enjoy the once.

"No. I've got something better." Nagito smirked. "But I need to kiss you." The admission made Hajime blink. His brain didn't connect the words to meaning for a few seconds.

"Wait... what?" He didn't get it. Why would he need to be kissed? Nagito rolled his eyes, leaning forward, camera poised and kissed Hajime's lips. Hajime's eyes went wide for the whole of the kiss. It only lasted a second, but in Hajime's mind it was longer. 

When Nagito pulled away he giggled, looking at the photo on his phone and declaring it perfect. Hajime didn't dare look up at the other, but they both had the same blush colouring their cheeks.

Nagito was celebrating in his mind. He had wanted to kiss Hajime for so long, and now he did it! He hoped the other didn't think it was too gross, that he didn't not want to be friends anymore. But with this excuse, if Hajime disliked it then-

"Aw fuck it." Nagito heard Hajime say and all of a sudden lips were placed on his own again. Hajime had squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing the tops of Nagito's arms as he kissed the other. Nagito wanted to squeal in happiness. His life was complete. Hajime had kissed him. They were kissing right now. Did that mean...?

Nagito pulled away slightly after Hajime calmed down. The two looked at each other smiling and panting. 

"Did we really just...?"

"Nagito be my boyfriend."

Nagito blinked at what had just come out of Hajime's mouth. The other seemed completely okay with what he had said. He looked determined and that was how Nagito realised he meant it completely. Nagito flew forward, straight into Hajime's arms.

"Of course..." Nagito giggled "but what brought this on?"

Hajime seemed to be thinking for a moment. The thinking caused the smile to drop from Nagito, what if he was thinking about ending this already? What if this wasn't what he meant he wanted? What if he realised how much baggage Nagito really-

"I guess... having you kiss me made me realise that I didn't want to live without your kisses," Hajime smirked, causing Nagito's heart to swell in happiness.  "And I like you Nagito. The others were right. When they said we acted like more than friends? I don't know, it's like... I knew it, but I still wanted it more and more."

Nagito nodded, knowing the feeling well.

"Well... now we can act like a couple normally right? You do want to do couple things with me right?" Hajime couldn't understand why Nagito was currently being so timid, but his mind did have to admit how freaking cute the little blush across the freckled bridge of his blade was.

"Of course. I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too!" The two laughed at each other smiling and hugging.

\----

 

Nagito Komaeda has added a new photo.

'Chiaki Nanami, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Hiyoko Saionji, Kazuichi Souda. Now what?'

 

Chiaki Nanami, Chisa Yukizome and 12 others like this.

 

Chiaki Nanami: !!!!

Hiyoko Saionji: Ew gross! Why tag me in this yucky picture! 

Mahiru Koizumi: Ah! I love the camera angle Nagito!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: big woop, you kissed. Chiaki and I will now move to the next phase in the plot. 

#justfuck

Chiaki Nanami likes Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's comment.

 


End file.
